Harry's Harem
by Potterporn
Summary: Harry is the Chosen One and that means he gets anything and anyone he wants. With every girl wanting to join his group of elite sluts in his harem how far will they go to be his slaves and future breeding sluts? Hermione slut, Parvati slut, Lavendar slut, Ginny slut, Katie slut. Basically most girls get used here so submission, sex, orgies and degradation. M for a reason!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

As Harry's powerfully thick cock slid deeper into Hermione's mouth the young wizard moaned at the loud gagging sound his latest slut made. As she knelt before him in the common room she tried her best to fit as much of his massive cock in her mouth as possible.

"You'll get used to the size slut! Now show me how bad you want it!" Harry grunted as he watched Hermione's bushy hair bob up and down as she desperately licked and sucked his cock.

"Yes Master!" Hermione gasped before hurriedly trying to take his cock even deeper into her mouth.

Hermione was desperate to show what a good slut she could be for him. He had the choice of any girl at the school and the fact he was even considering her as one of his harem was an honour. The _Chosen One_ wanted to have _her_ suck his glorious cock! Maybe if she was good enough he'd even allow her to ride it…

"Suck it properly you little bitch!" Harry snarled as he grabbed a handful of her hair and forced her mouth even deeper on his cock.

He enjoyed the feeling as she struggled for breath while fighting to get his cock as deep as possible. Her inexperience combined with eagerness gave him a powerful sense of control. It was a control he felt over everyone at the school but particularly the women. All eager to do whatever the Chosen One wanted.

"Fuck! You're gonna make me cum you dirty whore!" Harry moaned louder as he felt his cum building up.

Hermione gasped in pleasure at his announcement and began massaging his big heavy balls. Determined to coax the hot sticky cum right out of them.

He pulled his cock from her mouth and as she gasped for breath she squeezed her ample tits together.

"Please Master Potter! Please cum on your whore!" Hermione begged.

She didn't have to beg for long and within moments Harry was squirting his cum all over her large breasts. Covering them in his fertile young seed.

"Mmmmmm…. Thank you for the honour Master!" Hermione moaned as she began to lick the cum from her tits.

"You aren't done yet whore. You've shown how good your mouth is but there is more to test" Harry smirked.

He nodded somewhere behind Hermione and suddenly two pairs of arms grabbed hold of her from behind.

"What's happening?" Hermione asked as a blindfold was applied to her and she was forced down onto all fours.

"You don't ask questions here slut! All I want to hear is yes master or no master unless asked to do otherwise. Understood?" Harry asked.

"Yes Master" Hermione nodded nervously.

She knelt there on all fours she shuddered in anticipation. She didn't know what was going to happen next but she knew she was wetter than she had ever been. Harry was treating her like a common bimbo, as though she was just an object to be used. Yet the normally independent and firey witch was loving it. The taste of his cum and its feel on her tits was wonderful.

"Now" Harry ordered.

Hermione tensed, momentarily fearful but then she felt a hard cock pressed against her lips and opened her mouth eagerly to receive it. It wasn't as thick as Master Harry's but as it slipped deeper she moaned again, enjoying the feeling of being used once more.

"Mmmm that's right! Show me what you got!" A familiar voice moaned.

"Fred!" Hermione gasped as she recognised the owner of the cock lodged in her mouth.

"What did I say about talking!" Harry snarled again as he smacked her ass with something hard and leathery.

"Yes Master!" Hermione cried out as she obediently began to lick and suck Fred's cock.

"That's better slut. You will learn it is not your place to ask questions. You're here for my pleasure and the pleasure of those I allow to use you. Is that clear?" Harry asked as he knelt beside her and pinched her nipple.

"Yes Master!" Hermione moaned as she felt Fred start to thrust his cock deeper into her mouth, his balls slapping against her chin as he did so.

"Good slut. Next phase" Harry commented.

Hermione knew better than to ask what that meant but the question became unnecessary when a second cock suddenly thrust into her soaked cunt.

"Fuckkkkk!" Hermione moaned around Fred's cock.

"Damn this bitch is wet!" George's voice grunted from behind her.

"I knew she'd love this. You act high and mighty but deep down you're a horny slut good for nothing but sucking, fucking and pleasing your Master, Isn't that right?" Harry asked.

"Yes Master!" Hermione screamed as George began to roughly pound her little pussy.

"You need this. You need to be dominated. Owned. Controlled. _Used_ " Harry growled in her ear.

"Ohhhh… Yes Master!" Hermione moaned before Fred's cock slammed even further into her mouth making her gag and choke.

"That's right! Take it! Take it like a real slut!" Fred groaned as he felt her warm wet mouth suck tightly around his cock.

"Fuck this bitch is so wet right now! Don't know how long I can hold it!" George moaned as he grabbed hold of Hermione's hips and began to fuck her more roughly than before.

Hermione felt her own urge to cum growing stronger. Being treated this way should have made her angry but the degradation only aroused her more. The thought of her pussy and mouth both being filled with cum as Master Harry watched on was too good to resist. Her pussy began to squirm as she sucked Fred harder and moaned as George used her eager cunt.

"Bitch is gonna cum!" George gasped in pleasure.

"Not until both of them have cum first! Understand slut!?" Harry warned her as he painfully twisted her nipple.

"Yes Master!" Hermione shouted quickly as she hurriedly tried to milk the cocks of the Weasley twins while holding back the flood of pleasure surging inside her.

"Oh shit yes!" Fred grunted as he grabbed her head and held it in place as he unleashed his thick loads of cum right down Hermione's throat.

"Swallow it all whore!" Harry ordered.

"Yes Master!" Hermione nodded as she gulped down his thick load just as George thrusted as deep as he could and unleashed his own cum deep inside her.

Hermione stayed there, down on all fours, as she licked the cum from Fred's slowly softening cock. She felt George's dick slip from her pussy which was now dripping with cum and she sighed in satisfaction.

"Good job slut. Enjoyed yourself?" Harry asked her as he undid her blindfold.

"Yes Master" Hermione nodded, panting from the exertion.

"What did you others think?" Harry asked.

Hermione turned to see at least half a dozen of her fellow Gryffindors all watching her. Tits still sticky with cum.

"Very nice" Dean smiled.

"Love the tits" Ron nodded.

"Would love to play with her sometime" Neville agreed.

Beneath all the guys was a different girl, naked and collared at their feet. Hermione couldn't help but moan at the sight. She knew Harry could use any of them whenever he wanted but seeing that permanent sign of ownership sent a shiver through her pussy.

Harry clearly noticed this and smirked once more.

"Collars are only given to good obedient little sluts. Isn't that right girls?" Harry asked.

"Yes Master" Lavender Brown nodded.

"Yes Master" Katie Bell smiled.

"Yes Master" Parvati agreed.

"How do I earn a collar?" Hermione asked eagerly before she felt that leathery sting on her ass once again.

"What did I say about talking?" Harry growled angrily.

"Yes Master" Hermione gasped in pain before kneeling obediently at his feet.

"Better. Now I am done with you for tonight. Any of you guys want a go then go ahead. I know she's up for it" Harry said as he looked down at Hermione with a smirk.

He gestured to Parvati and she crawled over to him and put her leash in his hand. He looked back and saw Ron had already taken him up on the offer and had Hermione eagerly going down on his rock hard cock as Dean and Neville were being pleasured by the remaining girls.

He led Parvati up the stairs to his private chamber and smirked yet again as she began to lick his cock clean from his earlier fun. It was good to be the chosen one. He wondered what little fuckslave he would make use of tomorrow. Not that he had to limit himself to just one of course. Any girl at the school would drop to their knees in a second for him and they'd give anything to be one of his collared harem. The elite sluts who Harry used the most and would soon start to breed to create the next generation of 'Chosen One's' born to defend the magical world.

As Parvati's skilled tongue began to restore his erection he put those thoughts aside.

"Ride it slut!" He ordered as he pulled tightly on her leash.

"Yes Master!" She moaned eagerly.

As she lowered her soaked pussy onto his thick cock Master Harry moaned again. He watched her grind slowly on his cock and smiled.

He really did love being the Chosen One...

 **A/N - Please favourite or review! Any suggestions on who should do what to who are appreciated! OR if it sucks completely let me know so I don't waste any more time. If no-one reviews I'll just leave it here...**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harry awoke that next morning with his cock hard and erect like it was most mornings. When he was younger he would have to take care of that problem himself. Not any more though.

"Girls! Take care of this" He commanded with a gesture to his erection.

He hadn't even looked around the room to see who would have the honour of pleasing him that morning but it didn't matter. Fact was he was hard and he needed one of his obedient fuckslaves to deal with it.

"Yes Master" Parvati's voice answered from the side of the bed.

"Yes Master" Lavender's voice echoed.

He watched in satisfaction as his well trained sex toys crawled onto the bed and began to kiss each other deeply with his cock between their locked lips.

"Mmmm… Yes… Good girls…" Harry sighed happily.

They broke their kiss and Lavender climbed onto Harry's thick cock. He wondered if his harem girls ever planned who would do what and when in advance. It seemed that none of them went very long without having their turn pleasing him. The Gryffindor branch got the most action of course as that was where he slept but they seemed a well organized group other than that.

"That's right. Good slut! Just like that!" Harry moaned as Lavender grinded slowly against him with his cock buried deep inside.

His harem girls always knew what he liked the best. Even though he could have any girl suck him, fuck him or do anything he wanted he always preferred his harem girls. He had them well trained into good little sex slaves.

"Yes Master! Yes Master!" Lavender moaned loudly as she felt the joy of her masters cock deep in her soaked pussy.

She had spent most of her morning playing with Parvati to ensure she would be drenched by the time her master woke up. Nothing felt better than Master Harry's cock deep inside her and she ensured he felt as much pleasure as possible every time he used her.

Harry could have continued with this for some time but he had other plans for the day and so decided to take things in a rougher direction to finish and put his plans into action.

He roughly pushed Lavender off his cock and climbed on top of her. His cock easily sliding back into her drenched cunt. Grabbing hold of her wrists he began to aggressively thrust himself into her. He gave her no time to adjust to his ferocious fucking and Lavender was grateful of her earlier play with Parvati, she needed to be as wet as possible to handle his rough use of her body.

"Take it whore! Tell me who's boss!" Harry growled.

"You are Master! I am your horny slut!" Lavender moaned back in ecstasy.

"I'm the only man in the world that can make you feel this way. Remember that every time I let one of my followers use you!" Harry reminded her.

"Yes Master!" Lavender nodded as she felt herself getting closer and closer to the edge.

It was true. No man (or woman) compared to her Master. She had thought Ron was good when they first dated but as soon as she had a taste of the Chosen One's glorious cock nothing else got closer. Every time she was used by Dean, Neville, Ron or anyone else it was Harry she thought of with every orgasm.

"Oh fuck yes!" Harry groaned as he unleashed his cum deep into her grateful pussy.

Lavender moaned happily. Hoping deep down that she would be one of the lucky ones to bear his children and be the mother of a future chosen one.

"Clean me up sluts, I have big plans today" Harry ordered as Lavender climbed off him.

The two girls crawled back to his cock and lovingly licked it clean for him before dressing their Master and watching him leave.

"Think you'll be pregnant this time?" Parvati whispered after Harry had left.

"I don't know… Fingers crossed" Lavender whispered back…

Later that day Harry managed to find the woman he had been looking for and his plan to expand his harem could be put into action.

"Hello Tonks" Harry said as he leaned in the doorway of the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom.

"Harry!" She said, feeling startled.

"It's been a long time" He noted.

"Yeah I know… And it's Professor Tonks now" She reminded him.

Given the continuing difficulty in recruiting teachers Tonks had been drafted in to cover a few Defence lessons. As much as she had resisted the idea.

"Oh come on Tonks, we've been friends for years. No need for formalities. At least not yet. Besides I didn't call you Professor when we were-" Harry started.

"OK fine! Fine! Just… Don't remind me" Tonks sighed.

"Didn't you enjoy yourself?" He asked as he walked into the classroom.

"You know I did… I'm your teacher though. We can't" She told him in the firmest voice possible even as she remembered the feeling of the chosen one's cock pounding into her…

"Didn't it feel so good though? The way you looked into my eyes as I took what I wanted" Harry asked her as he gently tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

Tonks shuddered. The rules on this were very clear. No staff-student relationships.

"That was then. It can't happen again" She told him.

"Of course it can. Do you really think the rules apply to me?" Harry laughed.

"Even the Chosen One has rules" Tonks told him.

"True. Protect the wizarding world from the dark forces seeking to destroy it. Maintain the secrecy from muggles" Harry recited in a bored voice.

"Exactly. So why not go practise your duelling or something" Tonks told him.

"Well I'd much rather fuck you" Harry countered.

"Harry!" Tonks gasped before hurriedly closing the door behind them with a flick of her wand.

"What?" He asked curiously.

"You can't say that! What if someone heard!?" She asked.

"Well if it was a guy they'd be jealous of me, if it was a girl they'd be jealous of you" He pointed out.

"Look I know people look the other way when it comes to your little club" Tonks said.

"Sex slave harem" He corrected her.

Tonks bit her lip for a moment before shaking her head.

"Whatever. I just can't be any part of it" She told him as she turned back to her desk.

"You can though. You can feel that way you felt last month again. You can feel my lips against yours. The feel of my hands on those beautiful tits. Do you remember how you made them so much bigger because you thought I'd like it?" He asked.

Tonks did remember. Every delicious moment of it. Her absent minded remembering also had the unintended effect of activating her shapeshifting genes and just like that night her tits began to swell once again.

"Mmmm that's right. They are just so sensitive when they are this big aren't they?" He asked as he reached round her body and began to squeeze them.

"Ohhh Harry… No… Mustn't" Tonks moaned in a half-hearted attempt to resist.

"What you mustn't do Professor is disobey me… I am the Chosen One and you will do as I say" He told her firmly as he unbuttoned her top and began to roughly play with her large breasts.

"Chosen… One… God… Mmm…. Can't… Not allowed…" She stuttered in arousal.

"Shhhh…. Relax. I'm in charge. That's all you need to know" He told her as his fingers found her sensitive nipples and began to tease.

"You're… In charge… Yessss…" She moaned helplessly.

She needed to stop him. She needed to leave but the feeling of his hands on her and his hot breath on her neck had her paralyzed.

"I'm going to take you. Fuck you. Use you. And you're going to love every second of it. You'll love it so much you will beg me to join my harem and wear a collar like all the good little sluts" He told her confidently.

"Use… Me…" Tonks repeated mindlessly.

No-one knew whether all Chosen One's had that inate ability to influence people or whether it was just Harry. It didn't matter to Tonks however as her resistance crumbled and she hurriedly ripped off her shirt and bra. Desperate to remove any obstacles to his full enjoyment of her unique form.

"That's better" Harry told her.

He span her around and took one of her hard nipples into his mouth. Sucking eagerly as she gasped and ran her hand through his messy black hair.

"So good!" She whimpered.

"That's right. It's so much easier to just do as I say" Harry reassured her as his hands glided over her breasts.

"Yes Harry! Whatever you want!" Tonks agreed.

"That's Master Harry" He smirked.

She looked into his deep eyes and found herself unable to stop the words tumbling out of her mouth…

"Yes… Master…" Tonks nodded weakly.

Smiling in victory Harry decided not to prolong her agony too much. His cock was rock hard and needed a release and he knew just what to do.

"Take off your panties my little slut" Harry ordered.

Tonks obeyed and as soon as they hit the floor Master Harry had her bent over the desk and slammed his rock hard dick straight into her wet cunt.

"Oh fuccck!" Tonks screamed, no longer caring if they were caught.

"That's right bitch! You tried to deny your Master! You will never disobey again you dumb slut!" He growled as he fucked her so hard he could hear his balls slapping against her ass.

"Yes Master! I will obey!" Tonks moaned as he used her.

Harry felt himself getting closer as Tonks began to scream his name. Just as he thrusted as deep as he could and unleashed all his cum into his new slaves pussy he heard a noise from the door.

"Well hello little slut, are you just going to stand there fingering yourself or come over and be next?" He asked with a smirk…

A/N - So who was in the doorway? Review with your ideas. Every favourite and follow is appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Luna moaned at the sight of Master Harry's cock thrusting deep into his latest conquest. The way he had broken her, dominated her, _used_ her… It had made her young pussy soaking wet.

"Harry get off me! We can't-" Tonks started to protest before he silenced her with a deep thrust.

"I give the orders here slut!" He growled dominantly into her ear.

Tonks looked nervously over at Luna before nodding weakly. She had no strength left to resist him. He had fucked nearly all the willpower right out of her.

"Come here" Harry ordered.

Luna had barely registered his words but her body obeyed naturally. Some primal instinct within her to follow his orders had kicked in, it was something she had never felt before but she didn't even try to stop it.

"Who is in charge here?" Harry asked.

"You… Master..." Luna told him eagerly.

She had always desired Harry. Looking jealously over at him as he used whatever woman he felt like. The way he could have them drop to their knees in the corridors in front of everyone and suck his cock with such enthusiasm. That kind of power was such a turn on to her.

"Well you're an eager one aren't you Luna?" Harry chuckled as he gestured Tonks to kneel beside her.

"Yes Master" She moaned as she saw his hard cock move closer to her lips.

"Master… Maybe we should leave her for now?" Tonks asked.

"Would you like to leave little Luna?" Harry asked as he slowly stroked his powerful cock.

"No Master" Luna told him hurriedly.

"I think she wants to be a good slut for the Chosen One" Harry smiled.

Tonks went to speak again but Harry raised a hand to silence her.

"I think it's time I removed that last pesky scrap of will from you my slut" Harry told Tonks as he waved his wand and a collar appeared in his hand.

Tonks looked at the collar with an expression of both lust and fear. She knew what wearing that would mean. She knew they were bewitched to make the wearer obedient to their owner. She knew there would be no going back if he slipped it around her neck.

"Luna, would you do the honour?" Harry asked.

He held it out to her and Luna gasped as she felt it. It almost hummed with a sense of power and control. She was tempted to slip it around her own neck but knew better then that.

"Luna… Wait… Maybe we should think about this" Tonks hesitated as she eyed up the collar.

"You're already mine. This just makes it official" Harry pointed out.

As Tonks opened her mouth to protest he quickly forced his large cock between her lips. She looked surprised for a moment but then her body relaxed and she began to suck. The feeling of her Masters cock was just too good to think of anything else as soon as it entered her.

"Mmmmm!" Luna moaned jealously as she watched his cock sliding in and out of her eager mouth.

"All in good time. Put it on her" Harry ordered.

Luna moved beside Tonks and as she greedily sucked his dick the collar was latched around her neck.

The effect was immediate. Tonks let out a long low moan and grasped Harry's hips with her hands and began to try and force his cock even deeper into her mouth. She used her power and expanded her breasts and ass as well as making her lips fuller and thicker. Soon her body looked less like a professor and more like a dumb bimbo Harry had picked up.

Luna moved her fingers back between her legs as she watched Tonks suck him deeper and deeper. Harry moaned loudly and just as Tonks forced the last inch of his cock into her mouth he exploded into her willing mouth.

"Oh fuck!" Luna moaned as she furiously rubbed her clit.

"Mmmm… Very good slave. Now thank your Master for letting you suck him" Harry commanded.

"Thank you Master. I will do whatever you wish Master" Tonks moaned with a ditzy smile on her face.

"Good slave" Harry smiled.

Luna could barely comprehend what was happening. She had seen Harry use other women before, the whole school had, but to see him actually induct a new harem girl. That was a whole other level.

"Now as for you little Luna…" Harry smirked as he eyed her up and down.

"I… I will… Obey…" Luna panted madly as she rubbed her clit faster and faster.

"Prove it. On your knees you dumb bitch!" Harry growled suddenly.

Luna hastily obeyed, kneeling next to the now docile Tonks.

"Good start. Any dumb dog knows how to sit though. Show me what else you are good for" Harry smirked with a gesture to his cock, already half-erect once again.

Luna gulped.

This was her big chance. Her chance to show what a good slut she could be. Show him she belonged in his harem. One of his toys to be played with. One of his sluts to be used. One of his slaves to be bred.

She lovingly caressed his cock with one hand and gently licked from the base of his balls to the tip. Every ounce of her self-control was needed to stop her from simply trying to swallow his cock instantly but she wanted to do this right. One bad blowjob and he might never use you again.

Just as she heard him start to moan however she heard him give Tonks a command and a moment later she gasped in pleasure. The professor ripped open her robes and began to suck greedily on her nipple.

Her gasp was all Harry needed and he plunged his cock deep into her throat. Gagging the young Ravenclaw.

"That's right bitch! Gag for it! Moan like a dumb whore in heat for your Master!" He told her as he held her face firm and roughly fucked her mouth.

Luna could do nothing but moan helplessly as his thrusts increased in intensity. She felt as though she was going to suffocate around his magnificent cock until he finally pulled back allowing her to gasp for breathe.

"You have two choices now Luna. One, you can walk away and have this as just a pleasant memory. Or two, you can bend over that table like a horny bitch and let Master Harry fuck that brain right out of you until you're nothing but a sex crazed little slut. Whether I give you a collar will be decided another day" Harry told her.

Luna didn't even hesitate. What good was a brain anyway when it might stop her having more of that beautiful cock?

She obeyed and just as Harry forced himself deep inside her Tonks smiled.

"Don't worry, you only think about the pain for a moment. Then you never have to think again!" The bimbotized Tonks giggled.

Luna looked down at her enlarged tits and couldn't resist burying her face between them as she screamed in pain and pleasure.

Harry had just taken her virginity and she certainly didn't want it back!

 **A/N - Just a quick update. Hope you all enjoyed. Please follow/review etc. Chapter ideas are always welcome even if I don't use your idea I appreciate it anyway!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Harry felt thoroughly satisfied after his latest fun with Tonks and Luna. His goal had been Tonks but picking up Luna as well was a nice bonus for his Chosen Harem. Now that Tonks was under his full control it also gave him the bonus of only attending his Defence class when he chose too, if she put him in detention he'd simply spend the time fucking her.

He did ensure she returned her body to normal proportions before he left because as much as he enjoyed her bimbo body it would have raised too many questions.

Already he was attracting attention for what he was doing and he didn't think the idea of a teacher-slave would be welcomed by the school or the parents.

The rest of his day after claiming Tonks and Luna passed fairly normally but when he headed back to the common room that night he found the Ravenclaw girl Cho Chang standing at the entrance.

"May I help you?" Harry asked curiously as she moved to block his entry.

"What did you do to Luna and Tonks!?" She demanded to know.

Harry smiled at the question.

"Whatever I wanted. I am the Chosen One after all" He told her.

"That doesn't mean you can... that you can..." Cho stammered.

"Fuck them? Dominate them? Use their every hole for my pleasure?" Harry helpfully tried to fill in the blanks.

Cho blushed and Harry began thinking about how much he had liked her at one point. She was beautiful after all. He simply couldn't deal with the issues surrounding Cedric's death in the way she needed at the time. Now however more time had passed and with him fully realizing his Chosen One influence maybe he could have her again…

"Well you have to let them free!" Cho told him.

"Why?" Harry asked as he moved closer to her.

"Because it's wrong!" Cho protested.

"Which part?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" Cho asked nervously.

"Was it wrong to have kissed them? Wrong to have had them drop to their knees and suck my cock? Wrong to have had them bend over and take my thick cock deep inside?" He asked.

"I... Well... All of it!" Cho stammered.

"They wanted it though. They wanted to serve me. Please me. Worship me. It's natural to want to obey the Chosen One isn't it Cho?" Harry asked.

"Ye- no!" Cho said.

"Ye-no?" Harry chuckled.

Cho blushed again. She was determined to bring Luna back to normal after what Harry had done. She had overheard Luna talking to Padma about joining Harry's sex cult and how he had taken Tonks too. Cho may have liked Harry once but brainwashing was not something that should continue unopposed.

When he had talked about being the Chosen One though she did feel that small little pull in the back of her mind. That little voice that told her it _was_ natural to obey him. He was the Chosen One, the protector, it made so much sense to help him.

She couldn't let those thoughts distract her though.

"Look, Harry. Please just reverse this. Luna is now acting like some giggly airhead. That's not the Luna I know" Cho told him.

"She chose to be like that. To be a happy harem girl devoted to my pleasure. Nothing for her to think about other than my happiness. It's a much simpler way to live. A life full of sex, pleasure and submission" Harry told her.

He had now moved so close that Cho was now backed into the wall with him leaning over her, smiling down.

"You did… something… to her. You MADE her want that" Cho pointed out,

"True. I did. I can't help that though. I can't help being dominant Cho. I can't help the way women want to make me happy. Don't you want me to be happy Cho?" He asked.

His question was asked in a very sweet and polite tone but Cho shuddered at the dominant undercurrent in his voice.

"Well… Of course I do Harry. After everything that has happened to you…" Cho nodded.

"Then why are you so angry? Why don't you want Luna to help make me happy?" He asked.

"You brainwashed her! She's not herself!" Cho protested.

She moved away from the wall and slipped past him. Having him that close to her was making it hard to remember why she had come here in the first place. He had grown so much since they were together, she wondered how else he had changed.

"She wanted to serve me Cho. Just as you do" He told her.

"She doesn't know what she wants and I certainly don't want to _serve_ you" Cho scoffed.

"You do want to make me happy though?" Harry asked.

"Well, yeah" Cho nodded.

"And so if I needed you to do something for me… You'd do it?" Harry asked.

"I guess so" Cho nodded again.

Harry smirked, this reminded him so much of his first conquest and the memory was already making his cock harden in his robes as he moved closer to her again.

"So if I wanted you to kiss me…" Harry started to say as he leaned over her.

"Kiss you?" Cho asked.

She wanted to push him away, she wanted to beg him to release Luna. All she could do though is stand there. Paralyzed by that internal voice telling her to obey the Chosen One.

She felt his lips press against hers and gasped. One of his hands ran through her hair and the other snaked around her back to pull her closer. Moments later she felt her body relaxing into the kiss. She felt so good submitting to the Chosen One.

"No!" Cho protested as she pushed him away and staggered back.

Her breathing was heavy and she knew she was already getting wet. She had to stop this though. She couldn't give in.

"Yes Cho. If you didn't want this I'd stop but I know you do" Harry smiled.

"I… I don't…" Cho babbled.

"I am the Chosen One Cho. You want me to be happy. You want to do as I say. You want to please me" He reminded her.

"Want to… Please you…" Cho repeated.

Her mind felt as though it was being filled with a pleasant fog. Her memory of why she was here was obscured by a constant hum in her mind. It was becoming so hard to resist Harry's advances, or even remember why she was resisting in the first place.

"That's right Cho. Good girl. No need to think about this. Just remember you want to make me happy, that's all that matters" Harry told her softly.

"Yes… Make you happy" Cho nodded.

"You want to please me" Harry said.

"Want to please you" Cho agreed again.

The fog was growing more intense. Her mind was consumed by thoughts of Harry now. All the ways she could please him.

"Kiss me Cho" Harry commanded.

Cho hesitated for just a moment but then walked over to him and kissed him. Her arms wrapped around him and she began to kiss him deeper and deeper. She could almost physically feel the resistance to his will leaving her body.

"Oh Harry!" She sighed happily when he pulled back.

"So, do you still want me to stop?" He asked.

"No Harry. I just want to please you" Cho told him submissively.

"Good girl. Now follow me to your common room. I have a lot of ideas on how you can please the Chosen One" Harry smiled as he held out his hand.

Cho took his hand and followed behind him. Her mind swirling with possibilities. She had intended to free Luna from his power but now she was under his control as well…

 **A/N - A short one, not too happy about that but just wanted to update and have had a severe lack of time! Please review as I'm doubting whether to continue this...**


	5. Chapter 5

Harry led Cho back to her common room and after passing the riddle he took her inside. He could see by the docile smile across her face that his Chosen One magic had taken hold. She had given in to her desires and all that remained was to decide how best to use her hot young body for his pleasure…

"Hi Master!" A voice suddenly called out.

Harry turned to see Luna and Padma locked in a passionate embrace in the corner of the common room. He smiled at the unexpected extra's though he shouldn't have assumed the common room would be empty.

"Hello slaves. Come over here and help me initiate Cho into our little harem" Harry told them.

The girls eagerly rushed over and began to undress Cho who seemed to hesitate momentarily but as Padma kissed her she melted into their touch.

Harry took a seat in the comfiest chair and watched as his girls played. He removed his robe and began to softly stroke his rapidly hardening cock as he enjoyed the sight.

"Isn't it just so good to give in Cho?" Padma asked between kisses.

"So good to surrender" Luna added.

"So good to give in to him" Padma continued.

"So good to think only of his pleasure" Luna moaned out as Padma's finger slipped between her legs.

"So… Good…" Cho gasped out as Padma's lips moved to her exposed breasts.

The Ravenclaw girl had never experienced this level of sensation before. She had the occasional make out session but nothing more. Now though she had Padma's experienced hands and lips teasing and pleasing her pert tits as Luna began to kiss her way down her body…

"Tell us how much you want him?" Luna asked teasingly as she began to rub slow circles on Cho's wet pussy.

"Oh fuck!" Cho gasped as Padma lowered her into the chair opposite Harry.

"Tell us how badly you want that big Chosen Cock?" Padma asked as she straddled Cho in the chair and continued to pinch and tease her nipples.

"Oh so bad! So bad!" Cho moaned out helplessly.

Harry's cock was now rock hard. He wanted to continue watching the performance in front of him but his need to bury himself inside Cho was getting too strong.

"Then tell him. Beg for that big hard cock. Just like I did" Luna told her as the girls moved to the side.

Cho looked up at Harry who was now standing over her. His cock looking as hard as steel. Ready to be buried deep inside her.

"Please Harry. Please fuck me!" Cho whimpered.

"Then accept me as your Master Cho. Then you will feel my cock over and over again" Harry told her.

Cho bit her lip. The last remaining sense of rational thought was telling her no but her mind had stopped listening to those thoughts a long while ago.

"Please fuck me… Master" Cho told him breathlessly.

Harry smiled once again as he knelt between her legs. Luna and Padma held her legs apart for him smiling as they prepared to watch her being used by their owner. He took one last look at the needy and submissive look in her eyes before thrusting deep into her.

Cho gasped out in pleasure. Her back arching and legs spasming as she felt the joy of feeling the Chosen One inside her. She had no time to recover however as he began to fuck her. Slamming deep into her before slowly pulling out and slamming deeper inside again.

"Yes Master! Please use my pussy! Fuck me hard! Use me!" Cho begged as she began to shudder with the strength of the pleasure.

Padma suddenly climbed onto the chair and lowered her pussy onto Cho's face. Driven on by Harry's continued thrusts Cho began to lick and suck greedily on Padma's wet slit.

"Oh yes! Eat my pussy! Feel Master take you with that wonderful cock!" Padma moaned as her hands turned to her own tits and began to massage them.

Not one to be left out Luna knelt down next to Harry and began to rub and squeeze his balls as she kissed his chest and whispered encouragement to her Master.

"Yes Master use her! Take her! Claim her! She needs your beautiful cock so badly!" Luna told him.

Harry knew he couldn't hold on much longer. He needed to cum but receiving his cum in her pussy on their first fuck might make the other girls jealous of Cho. Some exceptions to this rule obviously occurred but he knew he had to maintain some sort of hierarchy after all.

"Padma, bend over down here" He grunted as he got closer and closer.

"Yes Master!" Padma agreed eagerly.

She bent over in front of him and quickly spread Cho's legs again and began to lick up the wetness between the other girls legs as Luna took her place riding Cho's surprisingly skilled tongue.

Harry wasted no time forcing his cock deep into Padma's pussy. He knew how badly she wanted to be the first girl to be bred and was happy to give her another chance at that.

"Please cum in me Master! Fill me with your seed!" Padma begged as Cho orgasmed around her mouth.

"Yesss!" Harry moaned as he unleashed a flood of cum into Padma before collapsing back onto his chair.

Padma smiled as she saw the envious glances of her fellow slave sisters. It was such a privilege to receive his cum in her pussy. She turned around to begin thanking him by cleaning his cock with her mouth but then the door to the common room opened and her new rival walked in.

"Master, when you have finished with the young little slaves would you like to use your favourite bimbo again?" Tonks voice asked from the door.

The girls saw the look of lust on their Masters face and shared a look. They knew they would have to be content in each others arms that night. Harry had his new shape-changing slave to enjoy.

Padma barely managed a single lick of his cock before Harry had gotten up and walked over to Tonks who once again was changing her form to the busty bimbo Harry had requested earlier.

"See you tomorrow girls" Harry called back as he grabbed Tonks big firm ass and led her back out of the door.

"He's gone already" Cho sighed unhappily.

"Master does as Master wishes" Luna told her.

"We just need to focus on being the best slaves we can be" Padma added.

"How can we compete with Tonks though?" Cho asked.

Padma stared over at the door her wonderful Master had just exited from. She thought for a moment then smiled.

"I have a plan girls. We are going to need some help though…" She told them.

Meanwhile Harry had not even gotten back to Tonk's classroom before he was bending her over once more. His cock deep inside her perfectly formed ass this time as he had her bent over the window ledge.

He was amazed how quickly she had gone from resisting his power to become such an eager slut. Not that he was complaining though as she moaned deeply as he thrusted harder into her.

"Use me however you wish Master. I will be the best slave you could ever imagine" Tonks told him breathlessly.

"Perhaps you will my slut. Perhaps you will" Harry agreed even as his other slaves began to plan a way to compete with his new favourite...

 **A/N - Not updated in ages so here's a quickie. I have had another story idea however. Please give a read of Harry's slutty wives and then vote in my poll as to which story I should update next!**


End file.
